Ted Remus Lupin
Teddy Lupin (właśc. Edward Remus Lupin; ur. kwiecień 1998 r.) — czarodziej półkrwi, metamorfomag. Syn Remusa Lupina i Nimfadory Tonks, chrześniak Harry'ego Pottera. Sierota. thumb|Rodzice Teddy'ego: Nimfadora Lupin (Tonks) i Remus Lupin|234x234px Biografia Urodził się w kwietniu 1998. Najprawdopodobniej naukę w Hogwarcie Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa rozpoczął w dniu 1 września 2009, został przydzielony do HufflepuffuHave just heard that James S Potter has been Sorted (to nobody's surprise) into Gryffindor. Teddy Lupin (Head Boy, Hufflepuff) disappointed. J.K. Rowling Twitter. W 2014 roku Ted ze swoją dziewczyną Victoire Weasley ściskali się podczas finału Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu. Rita Skeeter, korespondentka do spraw plotek dużo o parze pisała. W 2015 roku został Prefektem Naczelnym. 1 września 2017 roku Teddy przyszedł na Peron 9 i 3/4, aby pożegnać się z Victoire Weasley, między którymi był romantyczny związek. Lily zauważyła, że byłoby wspaniale, gdyby chłopak był oficjalnym członkiem rodziny Potterów i Weasleyów. Spośród trzech dzieci Harry'ego i Ginny zdaje się być najbliżej z Lily. Ona jest jedyną osobą, która nie śmiała się ze związku Teda z Victoire, w przeciwieństwie do swoich braci, Albusa i Jamesa. Teddy nie odziedziczył po ojcu likantropii, a więc na pewno nie przemieniał się w wilkołaka. Jest jednak metamorfomagiem tak jak matka. Rodzina thumb|left|Harry Potter, ojciec chrzestny Teddy'ego Rodzice Teddy'ego, Nimfadora i Remus, zostali zamordowani w Bitwie o Hogwart w 1998 przez Bellatriks Lestrange i Antonina Dołohowa, zostawiając syna sierotą. Chłopak został wychowany przez babcię, Andromedę Tonks, ale od czasu do czasu zajmowali się także nim Potterowie i Weasleyowie. Był u nich co najmniej cztery razy w tygodniu na obiedzie. Teddy był spokrewniony także z rodem Blacków. Narcyza oraz zmarła podczas wojny Bellatriks były jego ciotecznymi babkami, natomiast syn Narcyzy – Draco – jego wujkiem; z kolei syn Dracona – Scorpius był kuzynem drugiego stopnia Teddy'ego. Ciekawostki * Luke Newberry został obsadzony w roli Teda Lupina w filmie Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga, ale ostatecznie został wycięty z zakończenia filmu, Remus tylko wspomniał o nim Harry'emu. Teddy również nie pojawia się w żadnej z usuniętych scen na DVD i Blu-ray tego filmu. * Teddy ma być prawdopodobnie odzwierciedleniem Harry'ego Pottera, który podobnie jak on stracił rodziców. Jednak w odróżnieniu od Harry'ego, Teddy dorasta w nowym, bezpiecznym świecie, otoczony przez kochającą rodzinę i przyjaciół. * Podobnie jak Neville Longbottom, Teddy też jest wychowywany przez owdowiałą babcię. * Zarówno Teddy jak i Victoire Weasley mają ojców, którzy zostali zaatakowani przez Fenrira Greybacka. * Zarówno Teddy jak i Victoire mają matki, które posiadają unikalną zdolność do zmienienia ich fizycznej formy, Fleur Delacour jest ćwierćwilą, a Nimfadora Tonks była metamorfomagiem. * Rodzice Teddy'ego mieli szczególne cechy wyróżniające. Nimfadora Tonks była metamorfomagiem, a Remus Lupin wilkołakiem. Teddy po matce odziedziczył zdolności do metamorfozy. * Nie wiadomo do którego domu w Hogwarcie trafił Ted. Miał silne powiązania z Slytherinem, Hufflepuffem i Gryffindorem. * Remus Lupin wspomniał, że metamorfozy Teddy'ego zaczęły się od czarnego koloru włosów. To sugeruje, że naturalnym kolorem włosów Teddy'ego mógł być czarny, tak jak jego babki, ciotecznej babki oraz Syriusza Blacka. * Podobnie jak Harry, Teddy otrzymał drugie imię po ojcu. * Podobnie jak Tom Marvolo Riddle, Teddy otrzymał jedno z imion po ojcu, a drugie po dziadku, tylko w odwrotnej kolejności. Imiona * Teddy odziedziczył imię po swoim zamordowanym dziadku, Tedzie Tonksie. * Ted to skrócona forma imienia Teodor – oznaczającego dar Boży – lub Edward – czyli błogosławiony. * Drugie imię Teddy odziedziczył po swoim ojcu wilkołaku Remusie Lupinie. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra) * Pottermore en:Ted Lupin es:Ted Lupin fr:Ted Lupin ja:テディ・リーマス・ルーピン ru:Тедди Люпин de:Ted Lupin fi:Ted Lupin it:Ted Lupin no:Theodor Lupus Kategoria:Metamorfomagowie Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1998 Kategoria:Rodzina Lupin Kategoria:Rodzina Tonks Kategoria:Uczniowie Hufflepuffu Kategoria:Czarodzieje półkrwi